


San Junípero

by Tonintje



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Charles, Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonintje/pseuds/Tonintje
Summary: (Basado en el capítulo del mismo nombre de la serie Black Mirror)Erik Lehnsherr decide visitar San Junípero después de escuchar varios comentarios de sus colegas, allí se topa con Charles Xavier, un joven un par de años menor que le servirá de guía en ese pequeño pueblo donde la fiesta nunca termina.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	San Junípero

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Es el primer fanfic que publico en esta plataforma, llevo meses contemplando esta idea para poder subirla y me negué a publicar algo hasta al menos tener el borrador de los primeros tres capítulos.   
Espero disfruten el primero, es con mucho amor.
> 
> Saludos.

**_Track 1_**

** _Dancing in the dark- (By Bruce Springsteen)_ **

Las luces de neón le cegaron por completo, recién había llegado al pequeño pueblo costero de San Junípero cuando se topó con que todo el lugar lucía tal cual como le habían contado las malas lenguas: Es la ciudad donde la fiesta nunca termina. Aún más importante, toparse con la multitud de jóvenes en las calles buscando el mejor lugar para pasar la noche era abrumador. Erik Lehnsherr había dejado de ser joven hace muchos años, aunque tenía la apariencia y el vigor de un joven de tan solo veinticinco años.

Caminaba en medio de las calles, cruzando miradas con un par de personas y leyendo los letreros de neón de cada sitio que lo invitaban a perderse por un tiempo más, el tiempo necesario que debería estar allí. Así fue como por su lado cruzaron dos hermosas jóvenes con sus vestidos coloridos y cabellos alborotados que solo sonrieron, coquetas, a su paso. No pudo evitar seguirlas a ambas con la mirada hasta perderlas en medio de la multitud, apenas notó cuánto llamaba la atención: Había más de un par de ojos observándole con atención. Supone que los lugareños no están acostumbrados a ver nuevos rostros.

El enorme letrero gigantesco que rezaba_ "Tucker's"_ brillando en medio de la noche llamó su atención finalmente y decidió no hacerse esperar más para entrar por ese buen trago que tanto le hace falta.

Era su primera noche allí y planeaba disfrutarlo conforme a lo posible.

No le sorprendió notar que era el único solitario allí, se sentía como el chico nuevo de la clase que era demasiado intimidante para adaptarse allí. Tampoco le sorprendió captar de nuevo la mirada de varias personas ya que, volviendo al punto anterior: Está solo. Eso era suficiente para ser el centro de atención, incluso sin su imponente altura y presencia que tanto le caracterizaban.

Algunas personas estaban bailando en la pista, moviéndose al suave ritmo de la música new wave de los ochenta que vibraba en su estómago y tímpanos. A él le gustaba más el rock y el punk, nada que ver con lo que resonaba. Ni siquiera sabía cómo moverse al igual que esos chicos, solo sabía levantar los puños y disfrutar de una buena guitarra. Consideró que sus elecciones no habían sido acertadas, pero no iba a moverse de ahí sin al menos tomarse un trago…

\- Cerveza, por favor- pidió al barman.

En cuanto tuvo aquella botella marrón en la mano, se dedicó a examinar el lugar. Esa noche no tenía ninguna intención de coquetear con nadie, solo estaba explorando las posibilidades en aquel desconocido lugar que se había vuelto tan popular entre sus colegas. Se tomaba su tiempo para saber cómo funciona el entorno, como si fuese un campo de batalla. Un tablero de ajedrez.

A Erik le gusta hacer buenas movidas, así como también le llamaba la atención la pequeña zona de juegos árcade que se encontraba oculta en la parte trasera. Esperaba que si fuese una zona de árcade y no de juegos de otro tipo.

Aún no recuerda la última vez que puso sus manos en un juego de pacman, afortunadamente todas las máquinas estaban en funcionamiento. La música no lograba opacar el sonido particular de cada uno de los juegos allí presentes, pero evidentemente escogió jugar pacman.

**"INSERT COIN"**

Justo cuando empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón si encontraba alguna moneda, observó el reflejo de alguien más en la pantalla negra, donde pacman corría abriendo y cerrando sus fauces.

**"INSERT COIN"**

Una mano pálida se deslizó por su lado derecho e insertó una redonda ficha color naranja. El juego estaba a punto de empezar.

\- ¡Hazlo, juega!- le dijo el intruso, animado.

Erik lo observó confundido sobre el hombro y después regresó la vista a la pantalla. Acababa de ser devorado por un fantasma. En cuestión de segundos, pacman desapareció.

\- ¡Qué mala suerte! - volvió a hablar el intruso. Erik regresó a verlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ante la confusión, ¿qué acababa de pasar? No lo entiende. El otro se sobresaltó, sacando las manos de su anticuado pantalón marrón y aun dedicándole esa espléndida sonrisa misteriosa. - Qué grosero he sido. Mucho gusto, soy Charles Xavier.

Charles Xavier es un joven de estatura promedio, visiblemente más bajo que él, con unos cabellos castaños abundantes, la piel pálida y unos grandes y expresivos ojos como el color de la clara superficie del mar... Y le sonreía, le sonreía como si le conociera de toda la vida mientras extendía una mano hacia él para saludarlo. Erik seguía observándolo con profunda confusión.

— Lo siento, creí que tal vez querías jugar y no tenías una ficha…— dice Xavier una vez más ante el sepulcral silencio del contrario, clara señal de un inminente rechazo—. Eres nuevo aquí, ¿verdad?

No quería parecer grosero ante los múltiples intentos de aquel alegre hombrecito para tener una conversación con él, pero aún intentaba pensar en qué llevaría a un hombre a acercarse tan descaradamente a él.

— Charles... ¡Charles!— logró oír el estruendoso grito gutural de un hombre a sus espaldas. Fuera de llegar a espantarse, solo se giró para observar al nuevo intruso con una expresión de confusión incluso más tensa que la anterior.

El nombrado, _Charles_, dio un paso al frente enfrentando al recién llegado con una mirada firme y sagaz.

— Logan, basta— le dice, con firmeza.

Un hombre con aspecto canino y ojos de lobo viejo parecía bastante disgustado con el visiblemente más escuálido pero firme Charles Xavier. Consideró alejarse para no involucrarse demasiado en una posible pelea donde saldría perdiendo el joven de ojos expresivos. 

Logan paseó sus ojos audaces de arriba abajo a Erik, con molestia.

— ¿Y este quién demonios es?— inquirió con voz colérica.

Erik se mantuvo inmutable. Charles inesperadamente decide pasear uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de aquel desconocido que no se había presentado

— ¿Puedes dejarnos tranquilos, Logan?— dice Charles, apegando más su cuerpo al de Lehnsherr que estaba a dos segundos de apartarlo— Mi viejo amigo y yo necesitamos conversar.

No le costó más de dos segundos retractarse de su decisión al comprender la situación en la que se encontraba el hombrecito alegre que lo tenía prisionero de uno de sus nada delgados, pero aparentemente débiles brazos.

— ¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga? – responde el hombre-lobo, como había decidido llamarle Erik, visiblemente molesto.

— A mi amigo le quedan solo seis meses de vida y hace mucho tiempo no lo veía…

— De hecho, son solo tres meses— interrumpe Erik como muestra de apoyo, decidió rodear amistosamente la cintura del más bajo y Charles, en su mente, no podía dejar de agradecerle con gran alivio.

— ¿Lo ves? Además, puedes decirle a Moira que puede esperar a la próxima semana o que busque a alguien más. No es algo imposible en este lugar.

Logan les observa aparentemente desarmado, solo respirando profundo mientras se cruza de brazos y solo clava sus ojos en Charles.

— Tienes una gran deuda conmigo, Charles. No descansaré hasta que pagues— amenaza Logan con el dedo índice, justo antes de darles la espalda para marcharse.

Es cuando Erik aprovecha para apartarse de esa extraña posición que mantenía con Charles y le observa, esperando que adivinara que necesita una explicación ante todo ese ajetreo.

—Lo lamento, de nuevo— le dice atendiendo sin querer a su petición mental, sobándose la nuca—. A veces las personas aquí pueden ser muy insistentes…

—¿” Insistentes” respecto a qué?— pregunta Erik por primera vez.

—Respecto a…— sin embargo, el sonido de la música lo interrumpe brevemente porque Charles es de esa clase de persona que perfectamente puede perder el hilo de cualquier conversación si de repente empieza a sonar alguna de sus canciones favoritas y esa, _precisamente_, era algo así como su gusto culposo- ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Me encanta esa canción! ¡Ven!

— ¡Espera, yo no sé bailar!

No valía ninguna objeción o comentario puesto a que, en un santiamén, Charles había tomado la mano de Erik para arrastrarlo hasta la pista de baile donde la indiscutible voz de Bruce Springsteen había comenzado a resonar.

_I ain't nothing but tired_

_Man, I'm just tired and bored with myself_

** _Hey there baby, I could use just a little help_ **

Soltó su mano solo para posarse frente a él y empezar a moverse al alegre ritmo de la música, tal vez podía seguir el movimiento de sus rosados labios entonar la canción como si fuese el himno nacional de su propia república… y sentía las miradas sobre ellos. Sobre un Erik inerte, observando atentamente los movimientos de Charles, porque parecían jodidamente magnéticos y atrayentes, invitándolo a moverse de lado a lado sobre su lugar y justo así empezó a hacerlo en un vago intento de seguirle el paso.

_You can't start a fire_

_You can't start a fire without a spark_

** _This gun's for hire_ **

** _Even if we're just dancing in the dark_ **

Sabe lo que significa el simple nombre de la canción, porque la conoce y entiende la profundidad de la invitación que le hacían los labios de Charles al cantar ese simple coro mientras le mira fijamente con ese par de astutos ojos azules, así mismo como sabe que los demás están observando, tal vez solo se trata de Charles que imitaba a la perfección los movimientos de las féminas que se encontraban allí como una forma de complementar sus toscos y leves pasos de baile que a duras penas podía ejecutar.

_I'm sick of sitting 'round here trying to write this book_

_I need a love reaction_

** _Come on now, baby, gimme just one look_ **

Charles siente la necesidad de expresarle con más que una simple canción sus intenciones desde el primer momento en que lo divisó mezclándose entre las solitarias máquinas de árcade que nadie utilizaba a esa hora de la noche, intenta ver alguna señal en esos enigmáticos ojos color gris que parecían muy atentos a cada movimiento suyo. Toma las manos del más alto con la plena intención de obligarlo a moverse un poco más, ante la expectativa de no recibir el rechazo que segundos más tarde efectivamente obtendría.

— ¡Hey, espera!— exclama en dirección a su forzada pareja de baile que tenía más ganas de huir por la puerta trasera que de quedarse a su lado en medio de tantos ojos siguiendo sus pasos.
    
    
     ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰  ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰  ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰  ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰  ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰  ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰  ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰  ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰  ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰  ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰  ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰  ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ 

Afuera empezaba a llover, en noches como esa Erik extrañaba tener un cigarro entre sus labios para relajarse después del espectáculo que había dado en esa pista de baile. Era absurda la forma en la que estaba dejándose llevar de un simple desconocido al que no había tenido la decencia de presentarse.

— Hola, extraño… —saluda Charles, acercándose a él.

Había tomado la determinación de seguirlo hasta allí al menos para ofrecer una disculpa por haberlo incomodado de semejante forma.

— ¿Qué quieres?— escupe Erik, recargándose contra la sucia pared del lado de la puerta trasera que indudablemente daba a un estrecho y oscuro callejón por el que ni un alma se atrevía a pasar.

— Es que… Te fuiste de la nada— dice Charles con voz suave, imitándolo.

Uno junto al otro, Charles no podía evitar cierta inexplicable cercanía que solo podría sentir con un amigo… Como si la pequeña mentira que le había dicho a Logan se hubiese hecho verdad en cuestión de minutos y de repente se le ocurre que es una absoluta locura seguir coqueteando con ese sujeto.

—Te dije que no me gusta bailar.

— No, dijiste que no sabías. No que no te gustaba. Yo tampoco soy muy bueno bailando.

—Como sea…— sabe que no tiene más opción, no quiere tener que volver a escaparse o ser quien propicie un espectáculo aún mayor en su primera noche. Después de ver de reojo a su joven acompañante, finalmente decide presentarse— Soy Erik. Erik Lehnsherr.

— Erik… Ese es un buen nombre— murmura Charles, cambiando su avergonzada expresión a una con un poco más de seguridad porque al menos ese extraño sujeto al que había arrastrado a la pista de baile se presentó finalmente— Veamos, Erik, ¿qué otras cosas no te gustan?

— ¿Por qué tienes interés en algo como eso?— devuelve Lehnsherr, guardando su posición.

Eleva la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno nublado, las gotas de lluvia descendían abruptamente y parecía que pronto se formaría un gran aguacero.

— Porque llegaste a San Junípero para no bailar, eso es particular. Los nuevos usualmente se mezclan con facilidad aquí en su primera noche y tú huiste como un pequeño ratón asustado— dice Charles, con diversión. Pero dos puede jugar a ese juego, es algo que Erik se puede permitir.

— El único aquí que parece un ratón eres tú, Charles— dice Erik, con un poco más de confianza. Después de todo, piensa, es su única noche allí.

Charles eleva la mirada desde sus pies hacia él antes de soltar una encantadora carcajada.

— ¡Es posible!

El silencio reina en el callejón por unos segundos, tan solo las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el sucio pavimento parecían ser el único sonido que podría romperlo. Charles intenta pensar en una mejor forma de continuar esa conversación, porque repentinamente vuelve a sentirse culpable por presionar a alguien justo como lo hizo momentos antes no solo en la pista de baile, también en su breve encuentro con Logan.

— Cuando estábamos adentro dijiste que todos aquí eran muy insistentes… Pero no respondiste a mi pregunta— es Erik quien habla contra todo pronóstico.

— Oh… — Charles, sin leer los intereses reales de Erik, se posó frente a él tan condenadamente cerca que podía sentir el frío aliento del más alto después de un pequeño suspiro. Prefiere dejar que la acción hable por su cuenta, pasea con sumo cuidado sus dedos por el costado del mayor, recorriéndolo con suma discreción y cuidado para después recurrir a posarse sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar la altura del oído del mayor y susurrar un valiente— A esto me refería.

Erik, fuera de no sentir deseos de tocar al pequeño hombre que se insinuaba frente a él desde aquella simple, pero precisa canción, sabía que había un límite para todos allí. Entonces, solo lo apartó mientras alzaba su muñeca para ver la hora en el reloj.

— No puedo... — responde con simpleza a sus provocaciones.

El sonido del segundero marcando el tiempo que le quedaba parecía transcurrir más lento de lo que pensó, mientras solo veía el movimiento de los pálidos labios de Charles desvanecerse en sus recuerdos… Como si nunca lo hubiese visto.


End file.
